The Bat & The Bird
by ThedaGardevoir
Summary: When a new Black Canary comes to Neo-Gotham, Terry struggles with having another hero around, his hopes that he can spend more time on his "normal," life, sharing the limelight, and working with someone else. Starts during "Shriek."
1. Chapter 1: Shriek, Part One

**Disclaimer:** Batman and Black Canary belong to DC Comics. Batman Beyond might belong to the WB too, not sure. What I do know for sure is that they aren't mine.

**Author's Note:** The Black Canary in this story is loosely based on Olivia Queen from Kingdom Come, changed and tweaked for the animated 'verse.

* * *

Terry was getting more of a look at the comings and goings of the financial sectors than anyone else in his class, thanks to his job as Bruce Wayne's assistant. Unfortunately, it tended to fall into two categories: deadly dull or more manipulative and seedy than Gotham's underbelly, with Batman powerless against the men with the money. He leaned into the seat, waiting for Bruce to finish his own politicking of Wayne-Powers.

"How'd it go?" He questioned when his boss reappeared.

"The way I wanted." Bruce replied, voice a little smug - and was that an actual smile?

"Must have been pretty important to get you outta that house, especially in daylight." Terry observed, and then, just as quickly the smile, if that was what it had been, was gone.

"I'll show you." He replied, and they took off toward the historical district.

* * *

If Terry was honest, he didn't get it. He had wanted everything tied to his father's murder destroyed. He wouldn't want the place to be standing, let alone, be so invested in it that he spent his own money to stop it from getting slagged.

Maybe Mr. Wayne had a point though - he didn't want to forget either, but before he could dwell on it, the mutt was barking, and he was glad to let himself be temporarily distracted so he didn't have to keep thinking about that question.

The mutt heard something, or knew something was wrong, and kept barking. Mr. Wayne had told him once that much of Batman was instincts - so he followed them, slipping on the cowl and shrugging off the rest before heading in the direction the old man had gone.

At first, he thought it was an earthquake, something odd, but natural. Though really, in Gotham? Natural was a question of definition. Still, he helped his boss toward the door, when they were taken off guard by a figure in a doorway.

Natural? Nope. Not in Gotham. they stood, just watching, when the...thing turned something on his chest, and the floor broke apart, the air whizzing with something he couldn't place. He threw himself and Bruce towards a safe section of floor. Gently, because he was old and breakable.

"You know this guy?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry, not one of mine." Bruce replied, seeming pretty okay for someone who had just taken a hit, so throwing him gently seemed to be a good answer. This time though, Terry ended up going in the other direction as the floor split again.

He recovered as quickly as possible, moving to an old pillar, eyes horrified as whatever that man was raised it's hand. He had pulled out a batarang, when it happened.

"Hey, paws off, polar bear!" The voice took everyone off guard, and Terry followed the sound to see someone standing on a broken pillar a few feet away. His jaw dropped open in surprise.

The man in the suit seemed to recover from his surprise and took a step forward, toward the person who had interrupted, a girl in a black bodysuit and fishnets, her face somewhat obscured by a black domino mask. He seemed to second guess the action and instead, pushed a wave of sound out toward her.

The girl didn't even blink. She just stood there, withstanding it as the sound hit her full force, clapping slowly. "Congratulations." She drawled. "Shall I show you how it's done?"

And then she opened her mouth and screamed - only it wasn't really a scream - but whatever it was, Terry covered his ears and watched as the man was temporarily driven back, and what remained of the windows shattered.

The man in the suit reached out to the dial in his chest, and Terry took that chance to let loose his batarang and fry whatever those things were. The man reacted as electricity arced around the projectile, pushing out the disk. That gave him an opportunity to kick the man back against the wall. He glanced back, glad to see the girl, whoever she was, leading Mr. Wayne out of the building.

He was so busy glancing back he didn't see the sonic wave the man threw in his direction until it was too late, and he had to use his thrusters to get out of the building as it collapsed, the mysterious man running the other direction. He would have followed, he wanted to follow - but then he noticed Mr. Wayne, prone on the other side of the building. He couldn't leave him like that, not with a stranger, and so, his choice was made.

"What happened?" His voice was gruff, harsh, and he hoped sounded different enough from his own voice that there wouldn't be a question as he knelt next to Mr. Wayne, the suit scanning his vitals. He was addressing the strange girl, but his focus wasn't on her. After the Terrific Trio he had had enough of other "heroes" coming in and interfering. His thoughts mere days before about more time for Dana and homework and normal life didn't even cross his mind.

"I got him out and he just collapsed." The blonde costumed girl remarked, voice sounding worried. "It might have been too much strain on his heart."

"I'll get him to a hospital." Terry replied, picking up the older man, and grateful for the enhancements of the suit that made him strong enough to carry all that dead weight, even if just barely. Once he got him to the car he could put his street clothes on over the costume and take care of him.

"What am I supposed to do?" The girl replied, sounding irritated.

"Go home." Terry said simply. "Or if you have to, try and track that man without being seen." He was not in a mood to play mentor.

* * *

Terry was worried about Mr. Wayne. They hadn't started out on the best of terms, but he had grown to like and respect the old man, far more than he otherwise let on - and not just for being Batman. Sure, he didn't always _like _everything the old man had for him, but he liked his job, even when it involved more fetching pills or even walking Ace and less beating up supervillains.

He was not surprised when the bedpan flew out of the room. Mr. Wayne was a crotchety old man, but he still had strength, and he didn't like being babied or told what to do. Terry had found that out quick.

Still, he went in easily enough, a little amused and glad the old man was up to his usual self.

"Can you believe it?" Bruce roared. "They want to keep me here over night!"

"Why don't you relax and make it a little vacation?" Terry suggested. The old man could probably use it. This whole thing with the historical district had gotten him too upset. "And while you're here, I'll figure out who the guy in the suit was."

"So you're a detective now?" Bruce shot back as Terry played with the gelatin.

"Been watching you long enough." Terry replied, reaching into his jacket. "Besides, I got a lead." He pulled out the disk he had managed to grab from the falling building on the way out.

"And I'll give him a hand, Uncle Bruce." Said another voice, making Terry turn around and look behind him while secreting the sound generator in his jacket again. He really shouldn't be surprised. There was a blonde girl in the doorway, wearing a gold-coloured dress and black leather jacket. She strode into the room, black boots clicking along the floor.

Bruce was glad to have someone else to take his ire out on. "And just what are _you _doing here?"

The girl shrugged, coming to a stop at the head of the bed, beside Terry. "I needed to get out of Star City. Between Connor and Dad..." She raised an eyebrow. "So I thought, why not go somewhere else, then we heard about a new Batman, and it seemed like a good idea." She grinned. "Seems like I happened by at the right time, too."

"Who _are _you?" Terry said, annoyed.

Bruce groaned slightly. "Terry McGinnis, Kanara Queen."

"Lovely to meet you." Kanara offered, holding out her hand to the boy.

"Who?" Terry asked, still confused, and not exactly pleased that this girl thought he needed help.

Bruce shook his head. "Haven't you read through the dossiers I gave you?"

"I'm working on it! I'm still in all the supervillains." Terry said defensively. "I have to fit it in between homework and sleep."

"I don't think I have one anyway." Kanara replied, pulling back her hand. "But for when you get a chance to check, Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Shall we say six at the Manor?"

"For what?" Terry asked, feeling out of the loop and hating it.

"Detective work." Kanara said, with a shake of her head, kissing "Uncle Bruce" on the cheek before waltzing out the door, much to Terry's irritation.


	2. Chapter 2: Shriek, Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Batman and Black Canary belong to DC Comics. Batman Beyond might belong to the WB too, not sure. What I do know for sure is that they aren't mine.

**Author's Note:** The Black Canary in this story is loosely based on Olivia Queen from Kingdom Come, changed and tweaked for the animated 'verse.

* * *

Terry had never truly been left in the Batcave alone before. Sure, he had discovered it, and had snuck into it to steal the costume - but Bruce had always taken up a position at the computer, and never truly let Terry slide into his place and try before. This was his first time attempting to solve anything, and his safety net was gone.

Okay, sure, there was that girl, but Terry didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, and she was pretty skinny.

Well, dossiers he could do. So, before she came waltzing into the Batcave like she had into the hospital, he sat down and started, as she suggested, with Oliver Queen. By the time he had read through that, followed by Dinah Laurel Lance, followed by Dinah Drake Lance, then Connor Hawke, his anger was bubbling up again, and he cleared the screen to deal with it.

He could hear Magma again, 'Real heroes, they make a choice. And I never did.'

Kanara never did either, but in a way, she was worse than the Terrific Trio had ever been - something had been done to them and they decided to try and make the best of it - do the only thing they could do. This girl - it was handed down like their billions, as if "superhero" was the family business, as if inheriting this "Canary Cry" through nothing more than genetics made someone a hero.

It chafed at him, and more than ever before, he found himself hoping she wouldn't show and he could just go back to being Batman, solitary, fighting because life had given him a reason. Like Bruce, wanting to keep the old theatre.

It didn't happen. Promptly at six, she appeared in the doorway, coming down the stairs as Terry poked at the broken sound generator.

"Hey, any luck?" She asked, friendly enough.

"Some," Terry said, though he hadn't gotten as much done as he would have liked. He moved over to the computer, less comfortable speaking aloud now that there was someone other than Ace in the room. He had pondered the thing from all angles, and then slid it into the scanning slot.

"Computer, analyse the metal this thing's made of." He said easily.

The computer did not seem to want to go along with his 'I can do this on my own' theory. "Computer?"

"Incorrect command." The computer said simply.

"Let me try." Kanara offered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Computer, spectrographic analysis of the metal, please."

The computer whirred to life, and Terry, shrugged off her hand. "I could have done it."

"I'm sure you could have." Kanara said, holding her hands up in the face of his ire. "I'm only here to help."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help." Terry shot back, ripping the printout from the slot. "Why don't you just go run back home? Because Daddy's billions won't save you out here."

Kanara recoiled as if she had been hit, blue eyes narrowing, before she turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs. Terry waited until he heard the clock swing shut before he turned back to the print out, feeling a little guilty for his harsh words despite himself.

Still, there was a job to be done. "Copper, iron and...acoustium? Computer: acoustium." The printout was done practically before the word left his mouth. "Acoustium, a new alloy that amplifies sound vibrations. Makes sense. Developed by Shreeve Sound Industry, Gotham City." He felt victorious. "And the old man thought I couldn't do this stuff on my own." He looked over at Ace. "We don't need help, do we, mutt?"

* * *

Kanara had no plans to "go home," it had been hard enough to escape, thank you very much. Still, the words chafed. They hit on sore spots, things she had wondered about herself. So, she did what any slightly emotional sixteen-year-old-girl would do in her place. She went to someone for advice. That someone just happened to be Bruce Wayne.

Or that was the plan, anyway. Until she found the orderlies taking a heavily sedated Bruce Wayne to the psychiatric ward. A few minutes of explanation later, and soon she was on her cell phone, ringing Wayne Manor to no answer. "Figures." She said in annoyance, heading back in and doing what she had learned from a very tender age, slipping her way in with worried eyes and a soft voice. Of course, credits and connections made the world go 'round too.

When she had all the information she could get, she headed off to the front desk to sign papers, because _someone _had the superhero code of 'no civilian form emergency contacts.'

* * *

Terry had no idea what to think when he turned into the room and it was empty. There was no way he could have signed himself out, was there? He immediately turned on the head nurse. "What happened? Is he alright?"

The nurse looked down worriedly. "He's in the psych ward. He started hearing voices."

"Voices?" Terry repeated.

"Age," said a slimy voice behind him remarked - a voice Terry knew all too well. "Can do tragic things to a person."

Terry turned, resisting the urge to say something to Derek Powers, who stood leaning in the doorway.

"But I wouldn't worry about it. He's going to be in the best of hands...Mine." Powers remarked, unable to keep the sadistic glee from his eyes. "Who else can take care of his affairs? He has no wife, no children - "

"Me." Terry said defensively. "I could do it."

"Awfully young, aren't you?" Powers asked.

"Awfully slimy, aren't you?" Terry rebutted.

"Careful," Powers said, waving a finger in front of Terry's face. "The courts are very strict about slander."

"Unluckily for you, they are even stricter about conflict of interest." Kanara's voice cut through the tension easily.

"Ms. Queen," Derek said, in his nicest voice, turning toward the girl who was leaning on the doorway as he had done, except one heel resting against the doorjamb. "I didn't know you were in Gotham." There was something grinding underneath his words. "And I'm sure I don't know what you could mean."

"Funny, I never took you as ignorant, Mr. Powers." She slid into the room. "You've called a public shareholders meeting, after several public and board disagreements with Uncle Bruce about the Historical District, judges take note of that sort of thing."

Derek didn't even blink. "All business, I assure you."

"Business worth quite a lot of money." Kanara replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure any judge would understand..."

"Well, I just got off the phone with Judge Williams, actually, who doesn't." Kanara remarked, cutting him off. "As he has been hired to be Bruce's aide and caretaker, Terry will be handling all day-to-day issues, while major decisions will be funneled through Dick Grayson, Bruce's former ward." Her mouth turned up in a smirk. "Did you forget about him? _Age can do tragic things to a person_."

Derek's face twisted momentarily as he got angry. "You don't want to mess with me,_ little girl_. Daddy's not here to save you now."

Kanara could have called him on the threat. A petty part of her wanted too, but she could play this game. "Good, you know how fragile people _your age_ are, I wouldn't want him to break a _hip_."

Powers growled and walked as imperiously from the room as he could.

"Thank you," Terry admitted. That had been far more effective than his plan of wiping the floor with the dreg's face. It had bothered him, hearing something so close to what he had said come from that thing's mouth. "And...I'm sorry."

Kanara waved a hand. "I did it for Uncle Bruce." She paused for a moment, and gave him a wry smile. "Apology accepted."


End file.
